A Song Through the Night, continued
by Yukito-sama
Summary: This contains the last two chapters of 'A Song Through the Night'. The Epilogue has been added.
1. Chapter twenty six

READ THIS Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I hate writer's block, but I managed to FINALLY   
get over it. As we speak(or um, read) I'm typing up the next part of this story, the Epilogue. So don't   
worry, there is one more part. I should have it up soon because I already know what it going to happen.   
Just wait a little longer. You think you can???? Well, you're gonna have to. Bwahahahaha!!!  
  
  
Kristen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter twenty six  
  
  
Music echoed through the house beneath the Paris Opera House. The sound of it was soothing to   
Christine, who's mind was still in a state of confusion. She sat at the foot of her bed, staring at her reflection   
in the vanity mirror. The stage make-up had been washed away and her hair was now hanging free, naturally   
wavy and full. Christine had stripped out of her costume and dressed in the only thing left in the old room;   
an ivory day dress.  
Standing Christine slowly approached the door. She turned the knob and was happy to find the   
door wasn't locked. She couldn't figure out why she thought it would be locked, but the idea of knowing it   
wasn't made her feel at ease. Christine's hand trembled against the door's handle and she wondered if she   
should venture out of the room. She had the feeling she should be frightened about something. Deep inside   
something was telling her that no good will come from any of this.  
Christine opened the door and stepped into the main room. The music had ceased without   
Christine's knowledge. A fire was burning in the fire place and candles were let to illuminate the dark   
corners. A cold chill drifted through the house, causing Christine to shiver. She pressed her lips together   
and let her eyes wander the room.  
"My angel."  
A gloved hand caressed Christine's cheek. She followed the hand, turning to it's owner. Erik   
stood before her, in all his glory. His eyes looked at her from behind the black mask that she had ripped   
away on stage, in front of the Opera populare. He was dressed in full evening dress and seemed to be taller   
than Christine had noticed before. A few locks of Erik's hair hung over his mask and his mouth was opened   
slightly, as if waiting to speak. He said nothing to Christine. His eyes studied her and his hand lingered on   
her cheek.  
Erik pulled his hand away, his eyes turning away slightly. "You look beautiful, Christine." he said   
softly. His voice lingered in the air as he turned away. Erik moved over to a an end table and pulled open a   
draw. He took hold of something, but paused before turning around. "Christine, close your eyes. Don't   
open them until I say so."  
Christine didn't say a word, but did as she was told. Her mind was full of thoughts on what might   
happen. She listened to Erik's footsteps come closer to her. He breathed out, his hot breath washing over   
Christine's face. She felt something being placed on to her head, but didn't move. Her mind wandered to   
what it could be.  
Before her thoughts could develop, Erik took Christine by the hand. He lead her slowly, as if   
leading a blind woman. She walked timidly, her free hand outstretched to one side to see where she was.   
All she could feel was the stone cold wall and, every so often, a picture frame. Things seemed different with   
her eyes closed and she began to think that Erik was leading her into a part of the house that she didn't   
know. As she thought on, Christine pondered on how much of the house she hadn't seen.  
Then Erik steadied, having her come to a stop. He stepped to one side and was silent for a   
moment. Christine didn't open her eyes, keeping in mind that Erik had not ordered her to do so. Her heart   
was racing in her chest. She was slightly afraid of what might be happening around her.  
"Open your eyes." Erik breathed.  
Christine's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was her own reflection in a floor length   
mirror. Her reflection stared back, wide eyed with wonder. Atop her wave of deep brown hair was a white   
wedding veil, the tiara decorated with diamonds a light blue sapphires. Christine's breath caught in her   
throat and she couldn't force herself to speak. She looked at Erik's reflection which was partially caught in   
the mirror. His eyes stared at her through the glass. A soft smile passed over his lips and she felt something   
stir within in her soul.  
"A. . . . A wedding veil?" Christine stammered. She turned and looked at Erik. "How did you   
know that I would agree to be your wife?"  
Erik looked at Christine, unblinking. "I was going to have you, Christine, no matter what. If you   
would have said no, on that stage, I would have taken you anyway, even by force. Deep inside, you know   
that we are mean to be and I know this as well. You are mine, Christine."  
Before Christine could make an effort to answer a bell suddenly rang from the darkness. Erik   
smiled to himself. He turned and glanced at a grandfather clock near by. A soft laugh escaped him, causing   
Christine to grow fearful. She looked back at her reflection. The reflection returned her gaze, but the eyes   
held an emotion of hatred. A hatred, not to Erik, but to Christine. She had wounded her angel, ripping his   
wings from his body and making it feel even more pain than was needed.  
"Come, Christine." Erik said, causing Christine to snap out of her train of thought. She turned and   
looked at him. Erik extended a gloved hand. "I have something I want show you."  
Reluctantly Christine took Erik's hand. A new feeling of fear was bearing down on her as Erik   
approached a door she had never seen. He produced a key which fit into a large lock. The door's handle   
was black iron, trimmed with a deep red color. She had the sickening feeling that only death laid behind that   
door. Erik opened the door and pulled Christine into the room.  
  
**********  
  
The room was small. There were two doors; the one that Raoul and Akil had wandered through   
and another that led to a place beyond the walls. Akil had cursed himself the minuet they wandered through   
the door. They had taken a wrong turn in the labyrinth and now they were trapped. Raoul was examining   
the mirror on the wall, wondering it's purpose. He had tried to open the other door, but, as he expected, it   
was bolted shut.  
"What is this place?" Raoul asked aloud.  
Akil let out a dreadful sigh and took a seat on a box that was placed on the floor. "The only thing   
that I can think of is a torture chamber. How we die escapes me."  
Raoul cursed beneath his breath. He continued to study the mirror. There was nothing out of the   
ordinary about it. He continued to think on about the glass. Akil told him about the Phantom's days in   
Persia, killing people as a profession. The mirror wasn't simply an object to look at themselves here. There   
had to be something else to it.  
"Oh my God! Raoul!"  
The voice sliced through Raoul's thoughts like a knife. Christine's voice seemed to emanate from   
the walls around him. Akil looked up, obviously hearing the cry. Raoul was turning about, hoping his   
fiancée would call out again.  
"Where are you, Christine?" Raoul cried out.  
"On the other side of the mirror."  
Raoul turned sharply and looked at his reflection. How could it be? The mirror looked so simple   
and normal. Raoul remembered th mirror in Christine's dressing room. It had been the same. It looked   
plain, nothing out of the ordinary. Than, with one movement the glass had moved and revealed a hidden   
passageway. On the other side of that same mirror one could look into Christine's dressing room. This   
mirror had to be the same.  
Akil was soon by Raoul's side. He looked at his own reflection angrily. "Erik, I know you're   
there. Do not do anything irrational. I can help you."  
"To hell with you, Persian." Erik spat, his voice full of venom. "I called you a friend. You've   
helped me through my life here. What do you do now? You betray me! You've lead this man to my home   
and to Christine, the only reason why I still live. Now, my dear Persian, you will suffer the same fate as the   
man you helped."  
With a cry of anger Raoul began to pound on the glass. "Let her go, you monster. Do what you   
like with me but let her go."  
"Raoul, stop!" Christine cried. "It's useless now."  
Erik laughed dryly. "Listen, my dear! Your lover is asking for his life instead of your life with me.   
How sweet it that?"  
Raoul closed his eyes angrily, his fist still against the mirror. "I love her. Does that mean nothing   
to you? Show some type of human emotion. Don't you have any compassion?"  
"The world has shown no compassion to me, Monsieur. I will return the feeling when it is given."   
Erik growled.  
"Please." Raoul said softly. A tear trickled down his cheek. "Let me see her. Just one more time.   
Just let me see Christine."  
There was a sudden moment of silence. Akil placed a hand on Raoul's shoulder, not knowing how   
to comfort the young man. Slowly more tears formed in Raoul's eyes and streamed down his face. His   
heart was broken and, now, his life was over. Christine would be left with the monster that was about to kill   
him and the man who had tried so hard to help.  
Suddenly the door opened with a loud creak. Raoul and Akil looked towards the door, shocked   
and amazed. "Only Raoul may leave the room. Akil, you will stay there. I will finish you later."  
  
**********  
  
As Raoul stepped through the door he was greeted by the masked face of Erik. His eyes bored   
through him, seeming to stare into the young man's soul. Erik closed and locked the door behind him. He   
said nothing to Raoul but walked towards a door. The Vicomte followed angrily, half knowing that he may   
be lead to his death but knowing that he was going to see Christine.  
Raoul proceeded into the next room and came to a stop. The room was lavishly furnished and lit   
by candles and a fire place on the other side of the room. Standing near the hearth was Christine. She   
appeared to be ready for a wedding. She looked frightened but well for her state of mind and person. Her   
eyes stared at Raoul from beneath the veil, pleading with him silently.  
"Welcome, Monsieur le Vicomte, to my home. You should feel lucky to have seen this." Erik said   
dryly. He left Raoul's side and approached Christine. He looked at her and smiled. "As you can see, I   
haven't harmed her. I don't harm the innocent or women for that matter." Erik caressed Christine's cheek   
and turned her gaze to him. His smile faded softly and he slowly moved towards Raoul once more. "Why   
should anyone else pay for your sins?"  
With cat like speed Erik pulled out the Punjab lasso and had it tightly around Raoul's neck.   
Christine gave out a shrill scream of surprise, covering her face with her hands, sobbing into them. Raoul's   
knees buckled and he fell to the floor, his hands at his throat trying to free himself. Erik smiled happily,   
laughing softly as he pulled on the lasso, dragging Raoul's body towards.  
Erik got to his knees and put his face near Raoul's. He tightened his grip on the lasso, pulling it   
tighter around Raoul's neck. "My dear Christine. There is no Phantom of the Opera. There is nothing to   
fear. I'll take you away from here. I'll help steal you away from the one man that could love you for your   
soul and ruin his life." Erik said, his voice growing with anger. Raoul was starting to gasp for air as Erik   
stood, looking down at him with abhorrence. "Nothing can save. Nothing but. . . ."  
Slowly Erik' gaze turned to Christine. She was cowering next to the hearth, her body shaking with   
fear and sobs. "Christine." Erik said, the anger in his voice subsiding. Christine looked up, her eyes wide   
with fear. "Start a life with me. Leave your old life behind you. You do this and Raoul goes free. You   
refuse my offer and I kill the damned fool."  
"How can you do this to me?" Christine sobbed. "How? If I want to be with him, than he'll die. If   
I remain with you to save his life, he'll suffer a broken heart for his life. Erik, all these days I've spent crying   
for you mean nothing now. You've severed all my love."  
"It's too late Christine." Erik growled. "You must make a choice. Your prayers and your damned   
pity wont mean nothing to me now. You've hurt me more than I've hurt you. They love we had was   
tainted the minuet you went with this bastard for dinner. I should have killed him then." He looked down at   
Raoul. The lasso was loosened slightly, letting the poor man breath. "Either you choose, Christine, I will   
win. So what will it be? Will you live with me for the rest of your days, or do you end his life and send him   
to an early grave."  
Raoul coughed and looked up at Erik angrily. "You know what she'll do. She'll lie to save me.   
Christine doesn't love you anymore than I do. Which ever she chooses she will be miserable till she dies."   
Raoul looked up to the ceiling and prayed that Christine would listen. "Christine, don't throw your life   
away. I'll die if keeps you away from this monster. Take your freedom. I've fought so hard for it and I will   
die for it."  
Silence suddenly settled over the three of them. Christine stared into the fir, watching the flames   
jump and trying to straighten out her thoughts. Erik was right. He'd win either way. If Christine stayed   
with him, he would have won the love he wanted. If she took the other road, Erik would have his   
vengeance and kill Raoul. There was no safe road.  
Christine stood and looked at Erik. His eyes held no comforting emotion. His hands were   
wrapped tightly around the lasso. A simple word could kill Raoul. Even angering Erik more could cause   
him to snap and kill Raoul with one quick movement. Raoul didn't seem to care. Christine was all that   
mattered in his mind. Nothing else.  
"Your silence is trying my patience, Christine." Erik said, his voice hard with anger. He tugged on   
the rope, causing Raoul to gag slightly. "If you take too long, I will kill him either way. Make your choice."  
Delicately Christine walked towards Erik. "My pitiful creature of darkness. My beautiful angel of   
music. The life you live is something not event he creatures of hell should bare." she said softly. She   
stopped on inches away from Erik, starring into his eyes. They shook; filled too many emotions to handle.   
Christine lifted the veil from her face and let out a soft sigh. "I may not be able to heal your wounds, but   
God will give me the power to mend your heart. You will always be an angel in my eyes. I will show you   
that you are not alone."  
Christine leaned forwards, placing her lips over Erik's. For a moment he is shocked; amazed by   
Christine's sudden show of emotion. He embraced her, returning the kiss that he had longed to have. They   
held each other close, the kiss never breaking. Tears streamed down's Erik's cheeks, falling onto Christine's   
cheeks like rain drops.  
Erik pulled back, breaking the kiss. He didn't look at Christine and didn't wipe away his tears. He   
turned to Raoul who looked up at the two with horror and amazement. With a simple movement the Punjab   
lasso was removed from the Vicomte's neck. The lasso was returned to it's hidden place. Erik took a step   
back, holding his breath. In a single moment he felt his life crumble around him as he watched Christine and   
Raoul embrace.  
A small bell suddenly sounded, catching the three off guard. Erik swore beneath his breath and he   
looked at Christine and Raoul. They two looked at him, both confused by the noise. Erik turned and went   
to an end table. He pulled out a key and tossed it at Raoul, who caught it easily.  
"What's happening?" Christine asked.  
"Apparently Raoul and Akil weren't the only ones looking for me. Come, follow me." Erik said   
quickly. The two followed Erik to the front door. He opened and stepped to one side. "That key belongs   
will open the mirror in Christine's room. It will take too long to explain where the button is. It is best to   
use that. After you leave the opera house, destroy it."  
Raoul nodded. "I will."  
Christine looked at Erik with a confused expression. "What' going on?"  
"I want you to take her away from here. Forget me and forget about this house beneath the opera.   
Leave me here and forget all that you've seen in this opera house." Erik explained. He looked at Christine   
but returned his eyes back to Raoul. "Take the my boat and swear never to speak of me to anyone, ever   
again. Take my boat now."  
Raoul took Christine's hand and hurried out the door. Christine pulled away from Raoul and ran   
back to Erik. She took his hand and looked tearfully into his eyes. "Erik, come with us. Don't make me   
go. I don't want to leave you here."  
"You must go, Christine." Erik said. He placed his hands on Christine's shoulders. "If these   
people find you and Raoul with me, who knows what might happen. Leave me, Christine. Leave and forget   
all about me." He kissed her forehead softly. "Christine, I love you."  
Christine's eyes filled with tears when she heard those words. She let out a sob. Raoul took   
Christine and lead her to the dock. Erik turned away and closed the door, locking it behind him. His heart   
ached. Despite the fact that he was in love with Christine, he knew that this was the only way to keep her   
safe. She would learn to be happy.  
"Meow."  
Erik looked down and smiled faintly. Ayesha looked up at him, her blue eyes half open from the   
nap she had taken. He scooped the cat up and held her close. She purred happily as Erik stroked her   
cinnamon fur. "Come, Ayesha. We have to let Akil out and spend a few hours away from home. There   
seems to be a group from the opera that wishes to see me, and I don't want to see them."  
Without another word Erik left the main to free Akil. He already had an idea of what he could do   
during the day. A trip to the Notre Dame Cathedral, the Louvers, and the Seine seemed comforting.   
Treating Akil to a restaurant might be good enough to explain his actions. There would be enough time to   
mend his friendship with his only ties to the real world. 


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
Three years had passed since that night beneath the Paris Opera House. Christine's dreams were   
plagued with the memories every night. Raoul had taken her away to London, where the two were married   
and lived in a château that he owned there. His family wasn't happy, at first, with the marriage but soon   
grew to love Christine. Upon Raoul's death his will gave Christine everything he owned. She was   
heartbroken, but kept her head high. She sold the château in London and planned to move back to Paris,   
along with her three year old son, Delano.  
Christine stood before the Paris Opera House, gazing up at the familiar structure. She smiled to   
herself and a few memories began to show themselves. She held Delano at her hip. He was a beautiful child   
with fair skin and dark hair. His eyes were a soft brown and followed his mother's gaze upon the opera   
house. The young boy was amazed by the sheer look of the building. His arms were wrapped around his   
mother's neck and he nuzzled her closely.  
"Mother, where are we?" Delano asked, his voice hushed and whispered into Christine's ear. His   
vocabulary was immense for a child of three. Raoul was proud of him as was Christine. Delano was   
guaranteed the best education the city had to offer. In Paris he would have no less.  
"We are in Paris, dear." Christine replied with a soft smile. A feeling of joy washed over her when   
she uttered those words. She looked into Delano's eyes and smiled. "This is the Paris Opera House. I sang   
and danced in the operas here."  
Delano's eyes glistened as he heard this. "Father used to tell me about this opera house. He said I   
would never see it because it was too far. Thank you!" Delano hugged Christine's neck happily. After the   
embrace he turned his eyes back to the structure. "Is the inside as nice as the outside?"  
"Even better, Delano!" Christine cooed. She kissed his cheek and slowly began to walk to the   
doors. "You'll never see another building like this. If we're lucky we might be able to see and opera as   
well! All I must do is talk to the managers."  
"That would be nice." Delano said.  
"Christine!"  
Christine turned around and smiled happily. A petite girl came running towards her. Much to her   
delight it was Meg. The chorus girl hadn't change much. She had grown a little and her hair was longer   
than before. Her eyes, though, sparkled with joy as she looked at Christine. They embraced, minding the   
fact the Delano was on Christine's hip.  
"I'm so happy to see you!" Meg cried with tears of joy forming in her eyes. She looked at   
Christine lovingly. "Things haven't been the same since you left."  
Christine smiled softly. Her mind wandered to Erik. He was the main reason she returned. There   
was something she had to do. "My life hasn't been the same since I left Paris."  
Meg looked at Delano and smiled sweetly. "And who might this handsome boy be?" Delano   
blushed slightly and hid his face against Christine's arm. "Come now! There is no need to be shy!" Meg   
giggled happily.  
"This is Delano." Christine said with a laugh. She adjusted the boy so Meg could see him. "He is   
nearly three. Delano, this is Meg Giry. She is my best friend and your godmother."  
"Hello." Delano said shyly.  
Meg giggled and held out her arms. Christine obliged and handed the boy over. Meg placed like   
Christine had done and studied the young boy. Her smile faded slightly but remained on her face. She   
looked at Christine. "He doesn't look much like Monsieur le Vicomte."  
Christine felt her heart skip a beat. She looked at Delano who looked back at her. "Raoul looked   
much like Delano when he was three. I suppose age changes the way one looks."  
"I guess you're right." Meg said with a smile. She looked at Delano. "Would you like to see the   
inside of the opera house?"  
Delano looked at his mother. "May I?"  
"Of course!" Christine laughed. "Meg, take your time and watch him closely. There is some   
business I must tend to."  
Meg nodded. She carried Delano into the opera house, speaking to the young boy in terms he   
could understand. Christine smiled to herself, happy that Meg was taking a liking to the child. As she said,   
though, Christine had some business to do. There was something that had haunted her dreams for nearly   
two years.  
Christine began her slow journey around the outside of the opera house. She walked with one hand   
against the stone wall and listened to the memories return. The nights spent with Erik came back to her.   
The times the two sang together and just spoke to each other echoed in her mind. Erik told her to forget   
about him, but she couldn't. She loved him dearly and she couldn't forget that. Every time she looked at   
Delano she saw Erik's eyes and smile.  
The wall slowly turned and stopped at an old door. Christine paused and looked at it. This was   
what she was looking for. She reached into her purse, hoping to find the key still tucked away in there. Her   
hand brushed up against a piece of paper and Christine shuddered. The paper was a newspaper clipping,   
sent to her from Akil, who she had nearly forgotten. It was an obituary. Erik was dead. The obituary was   
short stating the fact as blunt as could be. It felt like neither Erik nor Akil wanted her to return.  
Christine let out a relieved sigh as she found the small key. She pulled it out and closed her purse.   
She paused and glanced around. There was no one in sight and if anyone passed by they would just keep   
walking. It was now or never and Christine took those first steps back into the darkness of the world   
beneath the opera house.  
Candles were lit down the walk way, tossing eerie shadows against the stone walls. The sound of   
the river echoed off the walls and, soon, into nothing. Christine's foot steps made little noise, if any. She   
had placed the key back into her purse, which she now clutched. Her heart raced in her chest as she walked   
through her memories.  
Suddenly the house was before her. Christine's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the   
building she had called home for over a year. A few candles were lit in the windows, which Christine found   
odd. She had the urge to run to the door and open it, calling out for Erik in hopes that he was there and it   
had all been a dream. She couldn't do it, though. She couldn't force herself to take those steps to the door.   
Instead she turned and went to the dock.  
The boat was still tied to the dock, floating in the churning water. She smiled to herself. She had   
taken the boat with Erik, following him through his endless labyrinth. He had returned her to her room and   
once, kept her behind the glass for nearly an hour. The two stood there, embracing as if the world would   
end if they let go. Erik did, though.  
"Meow."  
Christine jumped at the sound and the sudden feeling of something rubbing against her leg. She   
looked down and nearly fainted at the sight. A Siamese kitten was rubbing it's body against her leg. A   
small, silver bell was attached to a red collar around it's neck. The kitten purred loudly and happily as it   
continued to rub itself against the new leg.  
"You scared me, little one." Christine said, laughing nervously. She picked the kitten up and   
laughed softly when it made a grunt. She cradled the creature in her arms, scratching it beneath it's chin.   
She turned and looked back at the river. "You're too young to be Ayesha. Are you a stray? If you are you   
can live with me."  
"I think it would be best to let the cat go. Adora, come to me."  
Christine's heart nearly stopped as she heard another voice. She turned around sharply, half   
expecting to see Akil looming before her. What she saw took away her breath instantly. The cat wriggled   
it's way from her grasp and trotted to the owner of the voice.  
"Erik?" Christine whispered.  
Adora meowed, as if it were answering Christine's question. The kitten was lifted into the arms of   
it's owner, who could only be Erik. He had a different air about him. His hair had grown and his skin was   
lighter than before. Erik's eyes had lost their sparkle and the black mask had a new ornament to it; a small   
red tear next to the left eye.  
"I thought I told you never to return." Erik said harshly. He turned his eyes to the kitten in his   
arms. He stroked it slowly. "I told you to forget about me."  
Christine reached into her purse and pulled out the clipping. "Akil sent this obituary to my London   
home. It claimed you were dead. I had to see if it was true."  
Erik looked at Christine without much emotion. "And where is your dear Vicomte? Is he near by?   
I didn't think he'd let you down here alone."  
"He died." Christine replied softly.  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Christine. I didn't know." Erik said. He let out a soft sigh. "How did it happen?"  
Christine lowered her eyes to her hands, looking at the obituary that she held. "A riding accident.   
The horse was startled by something and knocked him off it's back. The horse trampled him, crushing his   
ribs. Raoul was pulled away and the horse was shot through the heart. Raoul died two hours later. He   
wouldn't have survived."  
"Why did you return to Paris?" Erik asked, looking at Christine. "Were kicked out of the Vicomte   
family after Raoul's death?"  
"No." Christine replied, shaking her head. She raised her eyes to Erik. He was looking at her, his   
eyes slowly gaining a sense of emotion. "Raoul left me everything to his name. I sold our château and had   
the money transferred here. I plan living the rest of my life here. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to get a good job   
some where. If not, we have enough money to live off of for a few years."  
Erik blinked. "We? You and Raoul had a child?"  
Christine shook her head. "No."  
"Than who else is with you?" Erik asked. He put Adora down. The Siamese cat sat at his side,   
looking at Christine with it's crystal blue eyes.  
"Our son." Christine replied softly.  
Erik's widened. He raised a hand to his face. His eyes shut quickly and he shook his head. "It   
isn't possible."  
Christine let out a long breath. "Every time I look at him, Erik, I see you. He has no resemblance   
to Raoul He has your eyes and smile. He plays the piano like you and has your voice." Tears began to   
trickle down Christine's cheeks. "I think Raoul knew that Delano wasn't his, but he didn't show it. Night   
after night I would watch him sleep. Ever since he was born I thought of you night and day. I wanted to   
see you one more time, just to see if I was right. As I look at you now, I know that Delano is your son."  
Without a word Erik seized Christine and held her close. She let out a sob and let the tears run   
free. Erik kissed her forehead and listened to her tears. Christine held him and begged him never to let her   
go. She didn't want him to leave her again.  
"Hush." Erik whispered. He pulled away slightly and lifted Christine's face. He looked into her   
eyes. Erik lowered his face to hers and kissed Christine softly. "I'll never leave you again. My heart has   
been broken since the moment you left me."  
"Than why did you let me go?" Christine asked. She blinked and a few tears fell.  
"I had to. You seemed happy with Raoul and all I wanted was for you to be happy." Erik replied.   
He wiped away her tears slowly. "You were sacrificing your freedom to let Raoul live. All I wanted was   
for you to be happy, even if it meant you being happy with another man."  
Christine smiled softly. "I never knew you loved me so much." She kissed Erik. "I want you to be   
part of Delano's life, and mine. There is a château in the country side that Raoul had given me, away from   
the prying eyes of the city. Come and live with us. Delano needs a father and I need your love."  
Erik slowly let a smile cross his face. He kissed Christine passionately. He broke the kiss and   
looked into her eyes. "There is nothing I wouldn't give than to be with you." Erik pushed a lock of   
Christine's hair behind her ear. "I want to see our son."  
  
  
  
Fin 


	3. Author's Letter

Dear Readers,  
  
I want to thank you all for reading my story 'A Song Through the Night.' It has meant everything to me to   
know that there are people who enjoyed this story. 'A Song Through the Night' has been the first story that   
I have finished in nearly eight years. You made this possible by reading and commenting on my story. If it   
wasn't for you I would have never finished it. You have shown me that there are people that enjoy my   
writing and I will continue to write.  
  
I thank you all,  
Kristen  
  
  
P.S. Look for my next Phantom story. It will be a short one entitled 'The Holy and the Ivy.' Hmmmm.   
Christmas time with Erik. Sounds fun!  
  
P.S.S. If there any requests for a story just tell me. I'm willing to do just about anything. 


End file.
